Roses and the Golden Net
by SasukeDragon
Summary: HadesxZeus, warning: if you like how the greek gods are originally potrayed i dont reccomend this story otherwise, if you enjoy mxm and character twistations, go for it, forgive the shortness...


Lips parted drawing in a delectable breath of sweet air, a wind blew rippling the sea of roses around me. Vines wrapped around my legs, thorns tug and pulled the strings from my robes but my skin was left unblemished giving off a faint glow of gold. Silky strings of silver whipped past me tugging to fly away, i tucked the bit of hair behind my ear to abolish its escape. I looked to the grumbling sky the grey smudges threw light angular, another beam crossing it. The musty scent of rain was in the air but the droplets werent going to fall, and I knew this, I knew this because I'm the King of Olympus, King of the Gods, I am Zeus, god of thunder, lightning, rain... My lashs fell upon my lilly white skin and I felt the wind i had conjured make me sway back at the force trying to tak emy robes with the gust. Many humans claimed that this feeling calmed them- blew away their troubles.

_You're becoming an unfit ruler_

I winced at the memory opening my electric blue eyes. The power had gotten to me. The great unbearable power. How long have I had to endure it? How long? All alone? It didnt matter, it was my place to carry this burden, though i could not bring myself to nurture it, and when i did it was done wrong. I fell into the bed of roses their spikes grabing at my clothes trying hopelssly to tear at my skin. I wore a layer of light blue robes resembling closely to a kimono for i had found myself favoring their age and comfortable clothing.

_Agree or Poseidon will take over_

I drew out a long sigh, perhaps Poseidon would be better. I sat myself up and hung my head watching my long silvery hair fall over my shoulders and catch on more of the roses branches. I thought of how the stories my people had conme up with were true and not true. For one I did not have a big grisily white beard, my hair wasnt even white but silver, my eyes are blue, my skin-not tan- is pale and glowing(like many of the other gods), and while I am powerful I dont care to show it by possesing large muscles. Also while a lot of the cruel stories of me are true- the anger thats described are sparks- only at the worst of times do i sprout a mighty anger, the rest of the time I'm rather calm.

"Nice night isn't it?" the voice was mischeivious and smooth like oil. My gaze flicked to him, like a light, studying none other than my brother. Now Hades hair was white unlike how many thought his hair was black, he also had no beard, he was paler than me, so much so he didnt even need to glow-his skin absorbed the moons glow as the clouds parted to reveal his figure dressed in black leather. Hades stunning blue eyes caught mine, his eyes were so much more cooler than mine, the outline of them were darkened with black making his eyes stand out more than they did- like his skin his eyes too glowed and flickered...like fire. The cool air had run warm from his presence creating something along a summer breeze making the atmosphere more inviting.

But I knew better.

Hades hated me.

And I was so aware of that.

I turned my head away closing my eyes the warm air relaxing my body, even though Hades presense was not welcoming. "Not at all." I finally replied and i swear i could hear Hades pale lips upturn in a smirk. A crunch touched my ears signalling Hades movement, the roses thorns were no match for hades massive deadly boots. Melody escaped his lips; a bit of laughter. I kept my eyes closed just listening not daring to look. Something on my skin crawled- itched in a way maybe even stung, I refused to think it was fear however, i was much stronger than Hades.

"Tried to overthrow you didnt they?" My head snapped up stars grabbing my attention, much easier now since the clouds had parted more. Another sly chuckle followed his accusation. "I dont blame them~"

_Of course you dont_

I took a deep breath lowering my gaze to the lovely buds in front of me "Everyones..." i touched a velvety petal, "...a critic." The petals soft surface dipped in creating a crimson bowl around my thumb from the shadowing the pressure my finger made. Hades was beside me now staring down and if I didnt know any better I would think he was looking right through me.

"So what did they do? Use your own bolt against you? Trick you into some trap? Say... a net?" Hades said playfully circling me now, circling like a hawk ready to pick at the flesh of the weak. I remained quiet and Hades stopped his route and reached down touching my hair, I felt my muscles tense. "Doesn't the net reduce your powers temporarily?" Like a knife it shot through me and i jolted to my feet stumbling a bit due to the thorns sticking to my clothes and parts of my hair. However my agility did not save me in time, Hades was on top of it and shoved me back into the hungry red sea.

A pain stuck my arm and i gasped and looked to find a thorn had pierced my skin, another sting struck my leg, my side, my fingers, and another, another. I remembered from before, the fear i felt, it had been the thorns- cutting me. What i was feeling was pain. Hades grin was engraved into his face, and as silly as it is, somehow at that moment I noted how handsome he was. Hades stepped over me and lowered himself so he was stradling my waist. Panic rid my body, he was going to kill me, Hades was going to kill me and take over. All after I saved him from our fathers womb...

But something wasnt right

My eyes scanned his lithe body, he had not come with a weapon. But did he really think he would need one if i was weakened? At this point it didnt matter to me. What mattered is that i wanted him off of me, i wanted to be away from the thoughts of danger. My hands flew up to throw him off but expertly he grabbed them and pinned them above my head.

Then suddenly everything was soft and dim lit. I threw my head around to find that the rose field was gone and they were now in a dark lit room on a rather large and painfully comfortable bed. Some unpleasent pieces adorned the room telling me we were in the underworld now.

The room the two were in was hollow there were no doors that he could see and spikes clung to the walls and ceiling and the bed they were on was on a single platform, the rest of the room was far far away. A red light hung from a spike about a mile away from where I lay. The room was so dark I could barely see at all, Hades icey blue eyes lit in the darkness boring down at me. A bead of sweat fell down the side of my forehead, it was unbearably hot and i was finding my airy clothes were not enough in a place like this. The bed i was on was dressed in red and black bed clothing and its head board stood tall and spikey. The board was black and had horrifying carvings in it, while as uncomortable that was the bed was actually soft. But none of this mattered, what mattered was why i was brought here, to this exact spot.

"Hades." I breathed and he smiled gleefully.

"Yes?" his amusement was evident, he was obviously enjoying my confusion and helplessness.

"What are you doing." I demanded and Hades sighed as if he were going to tell a big long story about a good old time. He sat back and clamped two shackle around my wrists that i had failed to see until this point.

"Im going to shame you Zeus its as simple as that." He brushed his fingers along my cheek and i turned my head to the side...

A/N: well uh there was going to be more to this but i just cant bring myself to finish this, the writing in the beggining is really beyond my standards and it was really a spur of genious that i just cant ignite again, and i cant really find it in me to write the much needed smut scene...i hope you understand what that all was leading up to, so sorry it ws short and not finished. I saw there wasnt any fanfictions on this and i thought 'if theres thousands of fics on other brothers its just not fair no one thought of this one' so i wrote one hoping to start many more perhaps? Anyways no flamming, if you dont have anyting nice to say dont say it at all- THE END plz review...


End file.
